


morning after

by fireinmyveins



Series: 〜 One-Shot Fics 〜 [5]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Prototype (Video Games)
Genre: Alex Takes No Shit, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassin's Creed: Syndicate Spoilers, Bickering, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Morning After, One Shot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Snarky Shaun, Tentacles, Unresolved Romantic Tension, but - Freeform, snarky flirting, so we're getting somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireinmyveins/pseuds/fireinmyveins
Summary: Alex crossed his arms. "Well you fucking sure as hell didn't just lie there and think of England. The opposite in fact."





	morning after

When Shaun finally deigned himself to wake up, the first thing he noticed was Alex's red face. It wasn't the pinkish blush Shaun had or the toasty, warm one that used to settle on Lucy's (bless her traitorous arse) skin, but _literally_ red. Fire truck red. His skin was so pale that the rush of blood on his cheeks and forehead clashed greatly. Rather than seeing it as unsettlingly, Shaun found it endearing.

The colour looked _nice_ on Alex, brought a little more… vibrancy to him. He usually looked so washed out in his dark jacket and grey hoodie, even his lips joining with the rest of the face's deadly pallor. But the red showed just how unblemished his face was— not a single scar or mark in sight— the heart shape of his now downturned-in-a-scowl and kiss-swollen mouth. Red would look good on Alex, maybe a new shirt. Or red sheets that would cling to sweat-slicked skin as he writhed underneath a hot body, bring out the blue of his lust-hazed eyes.

Shaun finished his verbose thoughts to realize he had been staring. __Intently_. _ Fuck. He'd also been moderately projecting a fantasy of his. Double fuck.

"So you finally decided to join the living." Shaun almost corrected Alex because last time he checked, the man was not exactly ‘living’. Of course he also wasn't a man.  
Instead he brilliantly said: "Five more minutes."  
"It's two-thirty."  
"So?" Shaun was already shoving a pillow over his face.  
"In the afternoon."  
Right. "Two more minutes then."

Alex sighed. Not an angry sigh but one full of suffering and limited patience, more appropriate to the parent of a impudent child or an older brother to their wily sibling. Definitely not a sigh that should be directed to the man whom Alex had shagged into the mattress the afternoon before (and the night before, and earlier this morning). He could almost see the man pinching the bridge of his patrician nose, his brows furrowing in a way that was unjustly, unfairly attractive.

Of course, it served him right to be suffering. Shaun's shoulders had bruises that would never recover, his back was scarred enough that it hurt to lie on it and he was abso-bloody-lutely sure he had internal bruising in __at least_ _ five major organs. His arse was mostly intact, but the same couldn't be said for his pelvis which in the great words of one late D. Miles _: _hurt like a fucking motherfucker_. Truly inspiring. _ That had been the result of Alex's… ahem, fervent thrusts while riding him. And by fervent Shaun meant completely unrestrained and full of an animalistic lust that was both terrifying and the most potent aphrodisiac he'd ever encountered. Course he didn't have any experience with aphrodisiacs. Semantics.

"I don't care about giving you two more minutes. You need to get up and leave."  
"I'm hurt Alex. Is this how you treat all your lovers?" Shaun peeked beneath his pillow and really, it so wasn't fair for frowns to look that sexy.  
"Don't you have a friend who was, I dunno, fucking shot?"  
"Rebecca threw me out of her room and told me to ‘go back into my natural habitat’ or something similar. Bring back souvenirs, enjoy the city, blah blah."  
"Also, you're not my lover."  
"That thing you did with your tongue last night definitely said otherwise."

_Shaun Hastings, Lover Extraordinaire and Gifted Poet™, trademark and everything. Take that Shakespeare._

Alex crossed his arms. "Well you fucking sure as hell didn't just lie there and think of England. The opposite in fact. My ass would thank you for the attention if your cock hadn't been such a pain." The virus could make jokes. Well damn.  
"Much as I love our beloved Queen, it's sort of hard to be unresponsive when you have someone begging you to fuck them within an inch of their life." A moment of silence before a weight settled on his stomach and face and the pillow was replaced by hands on either side of his face. "What are you doing?"  
"I'm considering straggling you. Or choking you to death, which ever I find less messy and more painful." As an afterthought he added. "I liked you better last night."  
"Alex, _I_ liked _myself_ better last night."

Shaun placed his hands on the pale thighs that temptingly straddled his hips ( _So_ _soon_ _again Alex? Shut the fuck up. At least give me a year to recover_.), gripping the almost faded bruises shaped mysteriously liked his fingers. He didn't remember grabbing them, which he now lamented because they were so soft, but he also didn't remember viciously responding to Alex's begging and moaning, yet he obviously did so because the American looked as disheveled as Shaun looked and felt.

Alex leant down on his elbows, his nose brushing against the freckles on the bridge of his own. Shaun looked at him with something akin to boredom, the perfectly crafted expression which was betrayed by the amused glint in his eyes.

"Are you going to kiss me?"  
"I should. And then I should rip your tongue out with my teeth."  
"Be still my beating heart." Alex could very well fulfill his threat, but Shaun trusted him not to. And if that was useless, he could always send Dana a text.  
"See," Alex shook his head and dark curls followed the moves, "this is why you're fucking lucky I was there to help you back at Abstergo. Your cause of death will be from being sarcastic at the worst time."  
"Excuse you? We were doing perfectly well back there."  
"So well that if I hadn't gotten and ripped the Templar to shreds, you guys wouldn't be here. Don't kid yourself."  
So they were playing that game. Shaun sat up, Alex still on his lap. "And you wouldn't have managed to leave New York and take Dana out safely without my help. Consider it an equivalent exchange."

Finally Alex leveled a true death glare at him, as was tradition when his sister was mentioned. The true effect was sadly lost, Shaun had seen him naked and making faces that should've been illegal, especially that lip biting thing when he moaned and arched his back. His glare could probably work on lesser mortals, but not Shaun. Tentacles making their way up his body and pinning him down however? Those squirmy things still scared him.

(And _no_ , no matter what Alex said later, once they were cleaned up yet still tangled in each other's arms, he most absolutely did not scream, shriek, or do any sound of the sort that would compromise his masculinity— thank you very much.)

"Get those… things away from me!"  
"There's people who find them sexy." Now Shaun wouldn't say they were sexy, much less as they wound dangerously close to his privates, but they were at least visually pleasant.  
"I don't."  
"Pity," Alex did not sound pitiful in the least. "I should change your mind about them."  
"I don't think," eventually Shaun couldn't think at all, because those tentacles were doing very nice things to his… _oh he had done that with his tongue last night_. "Fine. You m-make a convincing ar- _ah!_ -gument."

Alex kissed him. Maybe to shut him up, maybe because he just wanted to kiss, maybe because he really was going to rip the man's tongue off. It was a toss-up that Shaun cared little about. He figured he should've been at least somewhat worried. Kissing Alex gave way to spur-of-the-moment decisions, like helping Dana get out of New York and less nobly, their previous sexcapade. He was sure his body wouldn't handle another round. Still when they separated from their kiss, Shaun was a little sad. Alex had nice lips.

"I thought you wanted me to leave?"  
"Come on Shaun. I don't treat my lover's _that_ bad. 'Sides, Rebecca did tell you to enjoy the city. The Shroud'll be safe without you."  
Shaun laughed, an embarrassingly gut-busting sort that made Alex join him. "And this is enjoying the city."  
"Yeah. I'm the best sight out there, baby."

Deadpan delivery aside, Shaun didn't find anything to argue with that logic. This time _he_ kissed Alex, distracting him for long enough to slide his hands out the tentacle's grip and reach for the American's hips, flipping them over and pinning him down. After all, Shaun owed Alex a thank you for helping them in Abstergo.


End file.
